FOWE: Year 1
by Wastelander997
Summary: Fandoms On Wrestling Entertainment. Favorite characters from several fandoms all come together to see who is the best of the best. Drama, Intrigue, Incredible Action, all the fun at the fair for your favorite characters, on FOWE!


Fireworks shot off as the crowd went berserk, holding up signs, applauding, and just overall screaming their heads off as pyrotechnics shot off around the arenas.

(theme song: Live to win by Paul Stanley)

At the announcer's table sat two people, both wearing suits and glasses. Both were well built, but while one was a bit taller, tanner, had black hair and only had a few whiskers, the more pale one had a bigger gut, blond hair and a red soul patch. The tan one spoke.

R: Hello and welcome to the first installment of FOWE (Fandom On Wrestling Entertainment), where we take several characters from fandom and put them in various wrestling matches. My name is RKD (arcade)… 

W: And I'm Wastelander. Welcome to one of the greatest nights to be a fan in history, as your favorite characters duke it out in slobberknockers galore.

R: We've got a great main event here tonight, as we see two fan favorite characters duke it out. Sonic the Hedgehog will be taking on Mario "Jumpman" Mario.

W: A match that's been debated for years will be settled tonight. But first, we got quite a few matches coming our way.

A third man in a tuxedo, this one almost a mix of the two announcers (black hair, tall, pale) but no glasses came into the ring and lowered a microphone.

"THE FOLLOWING MATCH IS SCHEDULED FOR ONE-FALL." He yelled, making people applaude. He moved his hand to the entrance, as music hit.

(Max Anarchy OST "My Town, My City" plays)

As the music kicked on, the audience cheered, and a tan man with a massive build, wearing a leather jacket, black and white jeans and boots, white goggles, and chains on one hand. I say one, because he had a metal hand. His right one to be exact, which he held up as the music played. When the chorus hit, he yanked a cord on his arm, making a chainsaw come out, causing a huge pop in the crowd.

"INTRODUCING FROM PARTS UNKNOWN, WEIGHING 307 POUNDS… JACK CAYMAN!"

R: Oh ho man, I feel sorry for this guy's opponent tonight.

W: No kidding, Cayman's one of the most lethal performers I've ever seen. He's known for taking part in DEATH MATCHES for god's sake, what the hell's he doing in a basic one fall match?

Jack got in the ring and raised a hand to the crowd, popped his chainsaw out again, and then swung it in an arc, leaving the sparks in the air for a good second afterwards. This got another huge pop from the crowd, as Jack walked to his corner, the announcer going into the middle of the ring again.

"AND HIS OPPONENT…"

(23 too many to kill them all starts playing)

A man with what looked like deep space armor came out, with spiky black hair and a five-o'clock shadow.

"FROM DEEP SPACE, WEIGHING 200 POUNDS, GRAYSON HUNT!"

Grayson let out a yell as the crowd screamed in happiness. Grayson walked down to the ring rolling his shoulders.

W: And now Grayson Hunt?

R: That's right Wastelander, the leader of dead echo is here, and he looks like he's here for a good time.

W: Let's just hope he's not drunk in the ring.

Grayson finally got the ring, and went to his corner. He cracked his knuckles while Jack cracked his neck. The referee made a signal, and the bell rang.

[R: Here we go, the battle of the beasts.]

Jack and Grayson circled around each other for a bit, both reaching up a hand to lock it, as Grayson went for the punch. Jack dodged and slammed a knee into Grayson's gut, and he repeated the process multiple times.

[R: God, what vicious knees there.]

{W: I was joking about the alcohol before, but now I'm afraid Grayson's gonna throw up for different reasons.}

Eventually Grayson managed to dodge a knee and slammed his elbow into Jack's back [R: Nice elbow there by Grayson, can he follow it up?] Jack turned around and the two began grappling. They went for a few seconds before Jack began pushing both of them to the ropes. They kept struggling until the ref seperated them, both going cleanly. [R: looks like these two want a fair match.] {W: Good, I get sick of cheap shots real quick}

The two immediately went back to grappling, before Grayson broke it up with a massive knee to the stomach, causing the crowd to "OH!" [W: Oh! Grayson returning the favor for those shots earlier] Grayson went off the ropes and ran at Jack [R: Grayson looking for a clothesline] Jack ducked under it [R: a dodge from Jack] as Jack wrapped his arms around Grayson's back and gave him a tossing german suplex, causing a huge pop from the crowd. [R: Good God, did you see that suplex! He went halfway across the ring!] {W: The crowd is loving this!}.

Grayson struggled to get up, only to receive a clothesline from Jack. [R: Clothesline from hell!] Jack looked down at the Grayson, ran to the ropes, bounced off, and delivered a massive elbow drop, the crowd loving it. Jack motioned for the crowd to cheer louder, where they happily did. Jack picked Grayson up, threw him to the ropes, as Grayson caught himself. Jack went charging, only for Grayson to deliver a big blow to Jack's head, the crowd popping yet again. {W: What a vicious right cross!}

Grayson slammed his knees into Jack's chest, and started firing punches into his face. [R: Lou Thez Press! Lou Thez Press!] Jack eventually countered with a vicious headbutt, then while Grayson was stunned, Jack went to the corner and grabbed the ropes. {W: Oh God no.} [R: He's going for a spear!] Grayson stumbled for a bit, Jack ran at him… and Grayson delivered a big boot to the head, the crowd exploding. {W: JESUS!} [R: What a vicious boot! I'd be surprised if his neck is still in shape after that!] {W: Oh it's in shape. A circle!}

Grayson fell on Jack and pulled his leg up. [R: Here's the pin.]

 **1! 2!-**

Jack kicked out

{W: He's not done yet, this match is still going.}

Grayson went for a stomp, but Jack dodged and delivered a massive clothesline. {W: Good God!} It hit Grayson hard enough to make him bounce off that mat, and as he got up, Jack hit him with another one, slamming Grayson into the ground. Jack went to the corner, looking at Grayson… before cocking his fist and slamming it into the ground.

[R: No way. Jack's going for a superman punch?!] {W: A spear, a superman punch, getting a bit Roman Reigns up in here huh?} [R: Yeah, but Jack's going to use his METAL fist. If that dosen't hurt I don't know what will.]

Grayson stumbled up, Jack charged, jumped up and slammed his fist across Grayson's face, drawing blood from the mouth, the crowd exploding yet again. [R: What a hit! What a vicious superman punch!]

Jack dropped onto Grayson and hoisted up his leg.

 **1! 2!**

Grayson kicked out, the crowd popping yet again.

{W: Grayson is still in this!}

Jack went for an elbow drop, but Grayson rolled out of the way, making Jack hit his elbow on the mat. Jack got up, only for another big boot to put him down. Grayson dropped to his knees, put them on Jack's back, put his hands around his face, and pulled back.

[R: Grayson's going for the camel clutch, will Jack tap?]

After a few seconds of the hold, Jack reached through his pain and grabbed Grayson's back, throwing him off.

{W: I knew that wouldn't be it. Jack's gone through so much, no way a submission hold would do him in.}

Grayson got up, and turned into a spear from Jack, causing a massive yell from the crowd.

[R: SPEAR! SPEAR! It's gotta be over!]

Jack went for the cover.

 **1! 2! 3!** The bell rung. The crowd began to yell.

"HERE'S YOUR WINNER… JACK, CAYMAN!"

R: Man, that was a hell of a match.

W: You said it RKD, what a match to kick the night off.

R: Wait, what do these two have to say to each other?

Indeed, Jack and Grayson made eye contact in the ring… and nodded at each other.

R: Seems these two have a mutual respect for each other. That goes a long way in this business, believe me.

W: Well. let's hope respect is a continuing theme through the night, otherwise this'll get real ugly real fast with these upcoming matches.

R: That's right Wastelander, we've got three more matches coming your way tonight. First up, we just witnessed a battle between two goliaths, now let's see how the davids fare. We've got a big name match coming up, then a women's match, then our main event.

W: And our next match will be… Crash Bandicoot in one corner, and in the other Ty the tasmanian tiger.

R: Ty's been calling himself another legend killer, and Crash is technically a legend, so let's see how this turns out, next.

(commercial for… I dunno, gold bond or something)

R: Welcome back to FOWE, and we're about to enter our next match.

W: Crash Bandicoot, an all time fan favorite, will be going up against Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, the so called "legend killer"

R: And given Ty's attitude in the past, it doesn't look like we'll be getting much respect in this match.

The announcer went up to the stage yet again. "THIS MATCH IS SCHEDULED FOR ONE-FALL!" The audience gave a modest cheer, which turned into an explosion after the music kicked on.

(Crash Bandicoot theme starts playing)

An orange marsupial came spinning out, breaking multiple boxes around him, before landing in a "tada" pose. He wore jean shorts, sneakers, and fingerless gloves, also sporting a mohawk.

"INTRODUCING FROM WUMPA ISLAND, WEIGHING 176 POUNDS, CRAAAAAAASH… BAANDIICOOOOOT!" And the crowd continued exploding.

R: Man, we've got ourselves a MASSIVE fan favorite here tonight.

W: Crash has been around for a while, and he's only gained more and more of a following.

Crash practically danced down to the arena, high fiving fans along the way before jumping into the ring, landing in a tada pose yet again, getting another huge pop from the crowd. He then went to his corner, as the other music played.

("I came to play" starts)

"AND HIS OPPONENT…"

Amid boos, Ty came out twirling his boomerangs, before tossing them and spitting in a nearby bucket. He wore red shorts, brown gloves, had a bandage on his face, and had a red bandanna on his neck.

"FROM THE AUSSIE ISLANDS, WEIGHING 182 POUNDS, TY, THE TASMANIANNN, TIIGERRR."

R: These people are NOT a fan of Ty.

W: Can you blame them? Look at this backstage interview.

 _Earlier_

Ty walked around backstage, wiping his mouth as he did, until eventually he was stopped.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" Ty stopped as a black cat ran up to him. "Excuse me, Ty, what are your thoughts on the upcoming match? Are you nervous or-" She was cut off when Ty grabbed the mike from her. "Nervous? Nah, love. What I am is determined. I'm gonna become the face of FOWE, and I'm gonna start by taking out EVERY LAST LEGEND here. It's a new generation's turn. This Crash doofus? Just another person on my hit list." He said, tossing the microphone to the cat, who was barely able to catch it before giving him a bit of a glare.

 _Now_

R: Ho boy, sounded like Ty's out on a mission.

W: Yeah, but to go after legends? To disrespect them like that? Disgusting.

R: Well, let's see how this match is handled.

The bell ringed, as immediately the two rushed for each other and ended up in a grapple. [R: Going right for each other there] The two struggled for a bit before Ty slammed a fist into Crash's stomach, following it up with a roundhouse. The crowd booed him. [R: the crowd making their thoughts very known about] Ty went for a clothesline, but Crash dodged. When Ty bounced back, Crash jumped up and slammed his feet into Ty's chest. [R: God, what a massive dropkick.] {W: Might have to make sure his ribs are still in one piece after that.}

Ty and Crash both got up, Ty hitting Crash with a side kick. He then jumped up and gave him a knee to the chin, Crash slamming down onto the mat. The crowd booed yet again, but this time Ty noticed. He began yelling at the crowd. [R: This crowd wasn't happy with Ty and now Ty isn't happy with the crowd.] Ty kept yelling at the crowd, but Crash hit him from behind and threw him into the middle of the ring, getting a pop from the crowd. {W: That was a vicious hit from Crash.}. Crash taunted Ty, getting the crowd to cheer. [R: haha, this crowd loves it when Crash dances.] {W: Yeah, but in the ring?}. Ty shot up and ran at Crash, who flipped OVER Ty when he went for a clothesline, getting a massive pop from the crowd. [R: Good lord! What agility from Crash!] {W: And he sticks the landing!}.

Ty went for a clothesline from behind, but Crash dodged. Ty turned around into a gut kick from Crash, who then went under and grabbed his arm and leg, and picked him up. [R: Oh God.] Crash jumped up and slammed him down back first. {W: Somoa drop!}[R: What an impact! Oh, Crash is going for the cover!]

 **1! 2!**

Ty kicked out, fans groaning.

[R: These fans were really hoping that had put Ty away. Sorry guys, this match continues].

Crash went to pick Ty up, but Ty twisted Crash's arm and slammed him down onto the mat. Ty went over and began stomping Crash's chest several times, the crowd booing. {W: Ty is REALLY not winning the fans over here.} [R: I don't think he's trying to.] Ty picked Crash up and irish whipped him to the ropes. Crash bounced off, into a boot from Ty, who put his arm under Crash's legs and around his neck, picked him up, and slammed him down over his knee. '

[R: OH! What a backbreaker!]

Ty went for the pin

 **1! 2!**

Crash kicked out, actually rolling onto his back and getting onto his feet.

{W: Looks like that didn't slow the marsupial down one bit.}

Ty went for a clothesline as Crash dodged. Ty went for another one as he bounced off the ropes, but Crash leaped over him. Ty got sick of this and went for another clothesline, but as Crash dodged this one, Ty was expecting it. As Crash was in the air, Ty grabbed him by the stomach, keeping him hoisted in the air. To add to the pain he began twisting it with his one hand, causing Crash to writhe in pain, and the crowd to boo even louder, even zooming in on a booing kid with a crash shirt on.

[R: Oh come on, that's uncalled for!]

Ty ran around with Crash for a bit, before going near the ropes. [R: He's not gonna- No. No!] Ty tossed Crash. [R: Oh God No!] Crash slammed back first onto the barricade, yelling in pain as the audience cringed at the impact. {W: Sweet Jesus, that sounded like it hurt!} [R: No kidding, I FELT that impact!]

The ref went over and yelled at Ty for a bit, before going over and beginning the count.

 **1!**

Crash was still on the barricade, nearly unconcious.

 **2!**

Crash slid down to the floor, still writhing in pain.

 **3!**

{W: Much as I hate to admit it… I don't think Crash is getting up}

 **4!**

[R: I'm afraid you might be right.]

 **5!**

[R: Sorry folks. Looks like this is… Wait, wait a minute, who's that in the crowd?]

A spotlight shined on the crowd and the audience cheered as a certain female bandicoot came running down.

 **6!**

[R: It's Coco Bandicoot! She's here to help her brother!] {W: How? He's pretty much dead out there.} [R: Coco's a smart cookie, she'll find a way.]

 **7!**

Coco waved her hands in front of Crash's face, trying to snap him out of it. {W: Yeah, sorry to say, I think this is-} [R: Wait, what's Coco got there] Coco pulled something from her bag.

 **8!**

[R: It's a wumpa fruit!] {W: I don't think Crash needs a snack.} Coco waved it under Crash's nose… and the bandicoot shot up.

{[ W&R: What the hell?]}

 **9!**

Crash looked around before sprinting back into the ring, just missing the 10 count, causing a loud cheer from the audience.

{W: Is that legal?} [R: Well, it wasn't a drug or anything, so I'm gonna say yes!]

Ty was visibly frustrated, and went over to yell at Coco, who was leaving to go back into the audience. The two of them began yelling at each other.

{W: Ty's pretty pissed, he's looking for Coco's head!}

The spat kept going before Ty gave Coco the middle finger and yelled out "FUCK YOU BITCH!" loud enough for the crowd to hear, as they immensely booed him.

[R: Oh come on, really? Attacking the sister verbally?]

Ty span around… into a massive boot to the stomach by Crash, the crowd roaring. Crash ran to the ropes, bounced off and slammed a knee into Ty's nose.

{W: Well, that's what he gets.} Crash bounced off the ropes, got on his hands and wrapped his legs around Ty, then slammed him into the mat. He then ran towards the turnbuckle, flipped off, and landed on TY

[R: OH MY GOD! A SHOOTING STAR PRESS!] {W: Here's the cover!}

 **1! 2! 3!**

The bell rang, as Crash got up and danced around victorious, the crowd enthralled.

R: Man, what a finish.

W: You can say that again, looks like Crash is bringing in all the glory he ca- OH GOD LOOK OUT!

Sure enough, Ty was behind Crash with a metal chair, which he slammed into the back of Crash's head. Ty began battering Crash with the chair, until eventually security pulled him off and forced him backstage, the heat from the crowd being nuclear. It died down when Coco ran into the ring with a referee, who both began looking over Crash with a concerned look on their face.

R: Oh no. I think Crash might be hurt real bad.

Sure enough, the ref motioned for medical staff to come and take Crash away, Coco holding his hand until the meds got there.

R: You might wanna pray for Crash, people. He dosen't look too good.

(Commercial)

Backstage, Ty was walking and suddenly the same black catwho had interrupted him earlier.

"Ty, you're getting quite a bit of hate after your attack on Crash. What do you have to say to that?" She asked, leaning the mike to him as he chuckled.

"Well Sasha, I think I already told you. I will be the face of FOWE, at any cost. Crash is a moron, like the fans out there who cheer for him. Always has been, and always will be. If he gets a concussion from this, well, not much will be lo-" Ty was cut off by a fist to the back of the head from Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic grabbed Ty by the back and threw him into a wall, where he slammed his arm into his neck. "Crash is a good friend." He said through gritted teeth. He threw Ty into a nearby pile of chairs, collapsing them on him. He went over, threw some off and grabbed Ty by the chest. "I want an extreme rules match next week you son of a bitch!" He screamed before slamming Ty down onto those chairs and walking off.

...

R: Welcome back to FOWE! After that brutal attack, I know most of you want updates, but we can only get so many at a time.

W: For now we have to move onto our second-to-last match of the night, our women's match.

The announcer came into the ring again.

"THIS MATCH IS SCHEDULED FOR ONE-FALL!"

The audience turned to the entrance.

(R Mika theme "epic rock cover" starts playing)

Out came a girl with long, blond pigtails, a very revealing white and blue jumpsuit, and a mask to cover her upper face, pardoning her eyes area. The crowd (especially the guys) cheered for her as she motioned for them to.

"INTRODUCING FROM JAPAN, WEIGHING 154 POUNDS, RAINBOW MIKA!"

R: Man, the crowd is going CRAZY for the 7-colored bomber tonight.

W: I don't blame them, R Mika is one of the most celebrated female wrestlers in all of japan!

R: Indeed, she's even defeated the BEAR of man known as Zangeif!

Mika ran down the entrance, stopping only to high five a few fans, before cartwheeling and flipping into the ring, laning and doing the peace signs to the crowd before going to her corner.

(DOA 4 I feel for you starts playing)

Out came another girl, this one again with blond hair, but wearing a cowboy hat. She wore jeans, boots, gloves and armbands, the last three all having brown tassels. The only thing she wore on her upper body was an american flag crop top. Once again the crowd cheered her, especially as she blew them a kiss.

(Yeah, I know it's a bikini top in the games, but roll with me, that would fall off in like five seconds in a wrestling match)

"INTRODUCING FROM THE USA, WEIGHING 129 POUNDS, TINA ARMSTRONG!"

R: A now the all american woman, Tina Armstrong!

W: This woman's got a legacy behind her.

R: You got the right, her father, Bass Armstrong, is one of the most legendary wrestlers of all time! Let's hope his daughter got those genes.

Tina walked down, waving to the crowd, before straddling the ropes and going into the ring. She held up her arms to the crowd, took off her hat, threw it to a little girl in the crowd wearing an american flag shirt and went to her corner, as the ref signaled for the match to start.

Mika and Tina charged at each other, locked in a grapple, and moved around back, putting Tina in a chokehold. [R: Looks like Mika wants to end this quick] {W: I doubt Tina will go down that easy.} After a few seconds of struggling, Tina ran backwards, slamming Mika into the post, getting the crowd to go "oh!" [R:Oh! Back First into the metal post!] {W: Mika's going to be feeling that in the morning.}

Mika fell to the ground, clutching her back, as Tina walked up and grabbed her by the head, throwing her into the ropes. Mika bounced back, Tina went for a clothesline, Mika ducked [R: Nice dodge by Mika], Mika bounced back again and slammed her feet into Tina's back, getting a pop from the crowd. {W: Nice SLAM by Mika, what a dropkick!} Mike looked at Tina, ran to the ropes, bounced off, looked for a leg drop, but Tina rolled out of the way, Mika falling square on her lower body.

[R: OW! That hurt me!] {W: That's the risk with moves like that. Take your eyes off your opponent for a SECOND, and they could do something like that.} Tina went for a bounce off the ropes as well, only she went for a dropkick to Mika. Mika was hit by it, and went into the metal post again, the crowd booing because of the harm to Mika. [R: Tina's really targeting that back.] Mika tried to push up again, Tina grabbing her again to pull her up… As Mika grabbed Tina's head, pulled her legs up and dropped, slamming the bridge of Tina's nose into her head, the crowd roaring. [R: What a counter! Mika's back in the match!]

Mika went for another bounce of the ropes, only this time she leaped up and coupled her legs around Tina's neck, throwing her across the ring, into the ropes, the crowd once again roaring in approval. {W: NICE throw there!} [R: By God, Tina went flying!] Mika then walked up the turnbuckle and climbed it. [R: Wait, what's she doing?] Mika got on the ropes and began ultimately tightroping on the ropes. She looked to the crowd and held up two peace signs, the crowd roaring again. [R: Oh my God!] {W: She's going for the peace drop!} Mika went back to business jumped up… and Tina got out of the way. {W: MIKA LOOK OUT!} Mika didn't realize in time, and slammed into the ring apron.

The crowd soundly cringed at the impact, as Mika yelled in pain. [R: JESUS CHRIST! I think her femur's up near her spine!] Mika rolled out to the floor, the ref beginning the count out.

 **1!**

[R: Come on Mika, get up!]

 **2!**

{W: I think she might be out!}

 **3!**

[R: Wait, what's this?] The crowd started chanting "RAIN-BOW-MI-KA!" followed by five claps.

 **4!**

{W: I think the crowds routing for Mika as well!} The crowd continued this chant, as Mika got up and back to her feet, the crowd cheering as she did.

 **5!**

Mika got in barley at the count of 6. [R: She did it! But what's this?] Tina came over as the two began talking in the ring. [R: Looks like Tina's… Looks like Tina's concerned if Mika's hurt.]. The two continued talking, until Mika gave Tina a thumbs up and said "I'm good, give me all you got!" loud enough to hear, Tina giving another thumbs up in return, the crowd cheering for both of them now. {W: It's nice to see good sportsmanship again tonight.} [R: Yeah, especially after that horrible attack to Crash by Ty.]

The two of them began grappling again, pushing back and forward, but this time Tina won. Instead of going for a submission hold, Tina wrapped her arms around Mika's waist and suplexed her, the crowd going wild. {W: What a suplex!} [R: Tina's father is probably pretty happy with that one.]

The crowd started chanting again as the two women began another struggle, but this time it was "RAIN-BOW-MI-KA!" as the other half of the crowd would say "TI-NA-ARM-STRONG!" The two women were punching each other like mad, until Mika managed to separate and give Tina a superkick to the chest. [R: Nice superkick by Mika. She's going off the ropes but Tina's not down ye- OH NO!] Tina grabbed Mika, threw her up, and slammed her down hard, the crowd roaring. [R: POP-UP POWERBOMB! TINA JUST GAVE MIKA A POP-UP POWERBOMB!] {W: And it-}

 **1!** {W:-is-} **2!** {W: Over!} **3!**

The crowd went wild as Tina's theme began to play.

W: What a great match.

R: And give Mika all the credit in the world, after taking those blows to the back and lower body, I'm surprised she's even still standing, let alone competing.

Mika walked up to Tina and raised her hand, the crowd cheering.

W: Well, I'm glad these girls are friends, but… Ladies and Gentlemen… Clear the ring.

R: 'Cause it's main event time. You all know what it is, so let's get to it.

The announcer came into the ring for the final time that night.

"THE FOLLOWING IS TONIGHT'S MAIN EVENT, AND IS SCHEDULED FOR ONE-FALL!" The crowd went crazy already, and they went BERSERK when the music hit.

(Super Mario Djent plays)

The classic plumber flipped out and landed in his iconic pose, one fist in the air and another by his side as his knee was on the ground. He wore his classic red shirt, blue overalls, brown shoes, white gloves, red cap, mustache, it's Mario. You all know him.

"FROM THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM, WEIGHING APPROXIMATELY 95 POUNDS, SUPER MARIO!"

R: One of the most iconic video game characters of all time is here, tonight! I know this is unprofessional, but I am geeking out!

W: Maintain professionality, RKD, don't want you to run and ask for an autograph in the middle of the match.

R: What, you wouldn't?

W: No, I'd do it on the entrance ramp.

Mario walked down, pointing and waving to all his fans, before grabbing the ropes and pulling himself into the ring, going up onto a turnbuckle, and doing his classic jump pose before falling down to the mat as his music died down

(It doesn't matter (SA1 edition) begins playing)

The other entrance kicked on and the crowd went nuts again (suspiciously a large portion of them female) as the blue blur himself jumped out, spun in the air and homing attacked the ground, getting a super hero landing and making blue sparks fly all over. He got up and spread his arms to the crowd, showing off his green eyes, blue fur, tan skin, white gloves and red shoes, just in time to lip sync the "OH YEAH!" in his song.

"AND FROM MOBOTROPOLIS, WEIGHING 77 POUNDS, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

W: The fans are going WILD for this.

R: Can you blame em? Two of the most recognizable faces in… well, ANYTHING are gonna go at it tonight in the main event!

Sonic ran down high fiving fans, turning around and backwards running as he high fived some more. He grabbed the ropes and flipped into the ring using them, shooting the crowd a thumbs up before he went to his corner.

The ref rang the bell, and the main event began.

Automatically, the two rushed and began battering each other, the two beginning to turn in circles in the middle of the ring while slamming fists in each other's face. [R: These two are going RIGHT AT each other with no delays!] Eventually the two separated and and Mario threw Sonic into the ropes. As Sonic bounced off Mario slammed a boot into Sonic's chest. [R: Damn, what a hit!] Sonic, however, flipped back and onto his feet, getting a pop from the crowd. {W: Dosen't look like Sonic's too affected however.}

Mario and Sonic began grappling in the ring, before Sonic pushed Mario back and into a massive super kick, slamming Mario down. {W: Superkick!} Mario slammed down, but soon flipped back up, once again the crowd cheering. [R: Mario's not affected either, these two have so much adrenaline it's not even funny!] The two began circling each other as Sonic went for a kick, Mario grabbing it and throwing Sonic {W: Oh, what a hard hit by Mario!}. Sonic rolled up and began trying to kick Mario several times, before Mario caught Sonic's leg. Sonic however was anticipating this, and took his other leg to Mario's head. [R: What an impact, I heard that pop from over here!]

Mario stood up as he and Sonic circled each other yet again. They began to grapple, pushing each other in the ring before Sonic managed to get a hold of Mario's overalls and throw him to the mat, the crowd cheering. [R: I'm surprised Sonic has energy to do this after that attack on Ty earlier tonight.] {W: Well to be fair, Sonic did most of the attacking there.} Sonic bounced off the ropes and went for a leg drop, but Mario rolled out of the way. Sonic hit the floor hard and Mario gave him a boot to the head, the crowd going wild. [R: OH! Mario placing a big boot to Sonic's head.] {W: The hedgehog's probably seeing stars after that one.}

Mario went to pick up Sonic, who slammed Mario with elbows to the gut. One final elbow finally made Mario lose his grip, as Sonic grabbed his arm and flung him, Mario going over the top ropes and landing on the outside of the ring. [R: Oh God, he's outside the ring!] {W: Only bad stuff can come from this- Wait what's Sonic doing?}

Sonic was bouncing in the ring, before he ran to the ropes, bouncing off and running at the other side, and leaping over the ropes. [R: LOOK OUT!] Sonic collided with Mario as both were sent sprawling on the floor, as the crowd went ballistic. [R: SUICIDE DIVE! SUICIDE DIVE! WHAT A HIT!] {W: I think both of them might be out for the count after that!}

The ref went over and began his count.

 **1!**

Mario was writhing in pain as Sonic held his head from the impact.

 **2!**

[R: Both might be seriously hurt after that.]

 **3!**

Sonic and Mario both started to get up, Mario pushing himself up and Sonic using the announce table.

 **4!**

{W: These two competitors will stop at nothing until there's a pinfall.}

 **5!**

Sonic and Mario got up at the same time, the crowd cheering them on.

 **6!**

[R: Come on, get in the ring!]

 **7!**

Sonic and Mario rushed into the ring, glorious approval from the crowd coming. {W: That's what I like to see, this match continues.}

Mario dodged another kick from Sonic before slamming his fists into Sonic's chest, wrapping his arm around his head and battering him as they pushed against the ropes. {W: Mario is laying into Sonic, he's not holding anything back!} Eventually on one punch Sonic managed to dodge, as he wrapped his legs around Mario's neck and threw him across the ring with his legs, the crowd screaming.

[R: GOOD GOD, MARIO WENT HALFWAY ACROSS THE RING!] {W: Sonic's got some strong legs that's for sure.} Mario stood up as Sonic went for a knee, only for Mario to grab him around the chest and slam him into the ring, shaking it, the crowd going nuts again. [R: A SLAM! What a sidewalk slam!] {W: Mario's going for the pin!}. Indeed, Mario went over to Sonic and pulled up a leg

 **1! 2!** Sonic kicked out, wrapped his legs around Mario's neck and slammed him into the ground, before sliding over and pulling his legs up. {W: And now Sonic's going for the pin!}

 **1! 2!** Mario kicked out and wrapped his arms around Sonic's, slamming him down, then jumping up and slamming both knees into his chest. He went and pulled his leg up again. [R: Mario again!]

 **1! 2!** Sonic kicked out and kicked Mario in the chest several times before jumping off the ropes and landing on him [R: A shooting star press! And Sonic goes for ANOTHER pin!]

 **1! 2!** Mario kicked out and grabbed Sonic, throwing him up and slamming him down. {W: Powerbomb by Mario! And another pin attempt!}

 **1! 2!** Sonic kicked out and turned Mario around before slamming his knees into Mario's chest, slamming him down, and pulling his both legs up as Sonic arched over Mario's body [R: Another attempt at a pin! These two won't stop!]

 **1! 2!** Mario kicked out, [{R&W: SWEET LORD!/HOLY HELL!}] and this time, both got up at the same time, staring each other down. The crowd went absolutely mad, and began chanting after a good while of screaming, and the chanting began as Mario and Sonic collided in the ring yet again, battering each other.

"LET'S-GO-SON-IC! MAR-I-O! LET'S-GO-SON-IC! MAR-I-O!"

The two began circling the ring, Mario breathing heavily as Sonic wiped the sweat from his mouth. The two once again collided in a grapple, as Mario got Sonic in a headlock. {W: Mario's trying to make Sonic submit.} The ref came over and began looking for a tap on Sonic. After a few seconds of trying to make him tap, Sonic managed to get out of the lock, grabbed Mario by the head and fell back, slamming both of them into the ground.

Sonic got up and went to the corner… and started stomping. [R: Oh God, is Sonic going for sweet chin music?!] {W: He's gotta be, what else could that be?} Sonic kept stomping, the crowd clapping to his stomps, as Mario got up… and Sonic planted him.

[R: SWEET CHIN MUSIC! SWEET CHIN MUSIC!] {W: IT'S OVER, IT HAS TO BE OVER!} Sonic practically fell on Mario and pulled up his leg.

 **1! 2! 3!** The bell rang as Sonic rolled off Mario and hit the ground, his theme kicking on. The crowd cheered as Sonic held up his hands in victory.

R: *phew* that was a match and a half!

W: No kidding, I've never seen anything like that.

While in the ring, Mario brushed off the medical help, went up to Sonic, and grabbed his wrist, hoisting it into the air again, the crowd cheering even louder.

R: Well, at least these two are friends now.

W: Yeah, no doubt that's a blessing.

R: Well, thank you ladies and gentlemen for tuning in to FOWE. Come back next week when-

(I came to play starts up)

The crowd began booing as Ty walked out and began yelling at Sonic from ringside, Sonic returning the favor and yelling back. Ty walked up further, Sonic sliding out of the ring to get face to face with him.

R: Well, this is what I was gonna say actually. Come back next time for when these two collide in an extreme rules match!

W: That's gonna be a sight to see RKD. But these two might start their battle right now.

Indeed, as Ty and Sonic kept yelling at each other, it eventually coming to blows when Sonic shoved Ty, the crowd cheering him. Ty proceeded to retaliate with a low blow.

R: Oh come on! Fight fair!

W: This might be foreshadowing for next week though, as extreme rules pretty much means no rules.

Ty kicked Sonic while he was down, until eventually security began to escort him way, Sonic climbing the ropes.

R: Well, thanks to security I think we can be calm for a bit- OH LOOK AT THAT!

Sonic began climbing the ropes, and got onto the top turnbuckle. Ty threw security off him, only to get a flying forearm from Sonic, the crowd exploding as Sonic began unloading punches.

R: Someone stop the carnage!

Eventually security separated the two as they kept arguing while being pulled away from each other.

W: Like it or not, folks, it's over, and will continue next week in our main event.

FOWE


End file.
